Esta Necesidad de ti
by CarlaPink87
Summary: Una noche en un lugar lejano, muchos dias sin su compañia... Una necesidad de ti. Historia corta cuenta como una vez más Morinaga y sus fantasias lo hacen volar y al mismo tiempo lo dejan caer al darse cuenta de las consecuencias que estas siempre le dejan mal con su senpai.


**Hola chicas, chicos!**

 **No se que tanto esten esperando por mis locuras pero si, se que esto no es "Como si fuera a quella primera vez 2" No, no lo es. No he tenido ese momento de BUM en mi cabeza para inspirarme asi que estara ahi quito hasta que pase algo interesante. Pero para que que vean que sigo viva les dejo este pequeñito oneshot que tenia guardadito y que por fin despues de meses y meses tambien en bloqueo por resulto en esto.**

 **Espero lo disfruten porque... Aquien engaño es hermoso porque lo hice yo y me gusto asi que aqui se los dejo.**

 **Recordando que estos personajes no me pertecen y que son propiedad de Hinako Takanga de su Obra Koisuru Boukun.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

En una habitación, en una ciudad lejana de Nagoya se encuentra un comprometido hombre hacia su trabajo. Odiaba hacer ese tipo de viajes pero no podía evitarlos, simplemente debía cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Ese chico era nuestro hermoso joven de mirada verde. Esta era la tercera vez que era enviado a esa ciudad para asesorar a sus colegas de aquella sede para que pudieran realizar ciertas prácticas nuevas en las que el peli azul era uno de los más calificados.

De nada le sirvió haber solicitado su cambio a la sede de Nagoya si la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacían viajar a Hamatsu. Conociendo al chico, en cada viaje tocaba hacer un problema con su senpai porque no quería alejarse de él por tanto tiempo.

 **-¡Basta Morinaga! ya deberías estar acostumbrado a estos viajes.-** regañaba el senpai a su complicado compañero.

 **-Pero senpai con esta ya van tres veces y siempre son estancias de una semana o más !Seeeenpaiiii!-** Lagrimeaba y moqueaba Morinaga.

\- ¿ **Que se supone que debería hacer? ¡A ver! ¡Dime!**

Tetsuhiro ante las palabras de Souichi no podía más que terminar aceptando sus obligaciones y comprendiendo que no podía faltar a su trabajo solo porque no quería dejarlo solo. Para Souichi era desagradable ver como Morinaga lo creía tan inútil como para quedarse solo unos cuantos días o más bien semanas.

.

.

.

 **-senpai ¿Que estarás haciendo? Te necesito.**

Suspirando como todo buen tonto enamorado Tetsuhiro se encontraba recostado en su cama y con su Smartphone en la mano. Nunca había sido un amante de esos aparatos pero al estar tanto tiempo lejos lo obligo a buscar una forma de siempre estar en comunicación con su senpai.

A lo que sonríe al recordar el día en que ambos fueron a buscar un nuevo móvil.

 **Recuerdo**

 ** _-Vamos senpai ya es tiempo de actualizarnos._**

 ** _-¿Ahora qué cosas sin sentido estas planeando Morinaga? yo estoy bien con el móvil que tengo._**

 ** _-Pero senpai es un modelo muy viejo..._**

 ** _-¿Viejo? Pero si ha aguantado perfectamente bien todos los golpes que le he dado. –_** _decía mientras veía con orgullo aquel viejo y casi descontinuado aparato._

 _Morinaga solo pudo sonreír a lo dicho por el senpai._

 ** _-¡Anda no seas terco y escoge alguno!-_** _decía mientras observaba a su senpai con una ligera sonrisa con la cual trataba de convencer al tirano. De esa manera pasaron toda una tarde buscando un celular para senpai. La cual fue una tarde muy pesada, ya que Souichi al acceder por fin a los caprichos de su chico se esmero por escoger un aparato de acuerdo a sus necesidades._

 ** _\- Mire senpai con este podríamos tener video llamadas y…_**

 ** _-No, eso no me interesa. Dijiste que con esto podría estar al pendiente de mis asuntos importantes en el laboratorio como cuando me mandan información, informes importante y estar siempre pendiente de todo lo que pase.-_**

 ** _-Senpai…-_** _Morinaga simplemente no lograría sacar el trabajo de esa cabecita enojona por nada del mundo cuando…_

 ** _-Ah sí, también podría hacer video llamadas. Con esto podré vigilar a Kanako y a Tomoe y cerciorarme de que ese pervertido de kurokawa no se pase de listo._**

 _Con una sonrisa muy forzada y un ligero tic nervioso Morinaga trataba de contener su enojo para con senpai aunque realmente no sabía si reír por las ocurrencias del mayor o enojarse por haberlo ignorado cuando trato decirle esa valiosa cualidad del maldito aparato._

 _Sin poder evitar las negativas del senpai y sus extraños gustos para con la tecnología que no servía más que para quitar el tiempo a la juventud de hoy; Souichi por fin regreso a casa con un maravilloso aparato el cual tuvo que ser configurado por Morinaga y claro hacerle lo que más le convenía al peli azul para siempre hacerse notar ante senpai._

 _Fin recuerdo_

 _Era viernes por la noche y nuestro apuesto joven estaba por cumplir la tercera semana en aquel lugar. Era demasiado tiempo solo, para alguien como Morinaga que está acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo con su senpai aunque siempre le toque recibir los maltratos de este al pasarse muchas veces de pervertido._

 ** _-Creo que tomare una ducha!_** _La rutina se había hecho tan marcada que Tetsuhiro solo trabajaba, regresaba a casa a ducharse y dormir. Así de aburrido era todo para él._

 ** _-Si tan solo me hablaras senpai… por algo fuimos por el maldito aparato.-_**

 _Al salir del baño, Morinaga comenzó una vez más a curiosear conversaciones viejas con su senpai. Y es que hasta eso, tuvo que enseñarle cada función con paciencia porque para Souichi nada era de utilidad en ese molesto aparato. Bueno solo las cosas que no tenían nada que ver con Morinaga las veía interesantes._

Recuerdo

 ** _-¡Vamos senpai es solo como si enviara un mensaje!_**

 ** _-Para que usar eso si puedo simplemente mandarte un puto mensaje normal…-_**

 ** _-¡Pero si lo hace así salen gratis!_**

 ** _-Ah maldición está bien a ver déjame ver…maldita sea, déjame a mi yo lo hago, quieres que aprenda o ¿No? –_** _decía molesto mientras quitaba de las manos de Morinaga el móvil._

 _Tratar a un senpai ignorante sobre un tema como lo es la tecnología innecesaria según palabras de Souichi; lo hacía vulnerable ante Morinaga. Como pretexto de probar todas las funciones el oji verde aprovecho para fotografiar a su amado y tomar unas cuantas imágenes juntos para que el de mirada miel aprendiera a utilizar su nuevo adquisición._

 _Fin recuerdo_

Aun con el aparto en su mano y deslizando su dedo sobre este. Morinaga observaba las fotografías que le robo a su senpai. Fue algo muy peligroso de lograr pero ahí las tenia y de esa manera podía sentir que aquel hombre tan amado por él estaba haciéndole compañía en esas noches de soledad.

 **-Si tan solo lo usaras para el propósito que yo quería senpai.-** decía mientras acariciaba la pantalla y veía la imagen de Souichi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mientras tanto un grupo de tres personas aún permanecían presas dentro de las instalaciones de la Universidad en Nagoya. Un mal humorado senpai no deja salir de ese laboratorio a nadie hasta corregir los errores cometidos por sus nuevos asistentes. Que por cierto era el tercer dúo de asistentes en ser asignados a su cargo.

 **-senpai ya es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para mañana?-** se atrevía a hablar uno de los chicos.

 **-¿Acaso ya se quieren ir?** \- Decía mientras observaba la hora marcada en el reloj de pared. – ¡ **Aun es temprano! si van a estar conmigo deben saber que aquí no existen los horarios de entrada y salida fijos. Aquí se viene a trabajar. ¡Entendido!**

 ** _-¡Cla…claro senpai!_**

Soltando un suspiro Souichi no quería aceptar que perder a su ayudante afectaría tanto su modo de trabajar. no había previsto que tendría que volver a comenzar desde cero al tener que conocer a un extraño cuando con su ex asistente ya lo tenía todo planeado no era necesario decir mucho para que cada uno entendiera lo que esperaba el uno de otro cuando se ponían a trabajar en sus experimentos.

 **-No es lo mismo-** murmuro Souichi al darles la espalda a esos pobres chicos asustados por el mal carácter del Tatsumi.

Los minutos seguían avanzando hasta que por fin cierto tirano sintió que era tiempo de irse.

 **-Terminamos por hoy, recuerden que mañana deben entregar todo su informe.**

 **-¡Entendido senpai!** \- Corearon ambos chicos al mismo tiempo que tomaban sus pertenencias para salir volados de ese lugar.

Mientras tanto Souichi terminaba de dejar todo en orden. Tomo sus cosas para luego salir del área de Agricultura buscando la salida y fue entonces cuando palpo un costado de su pantalón y ahí, en su bolsillo encontró el móvil que hacia un tiempo habría ido a comprar por capricho de su ex kohai.

Desde entonces no había movido absolutamente nada en el por lo que ahí seguía la ultima fechoría de su amante. Una fotografía de ambos cuando aquel le engaño al pedirle prestado el aparato y tomar sin su consentimiento esa desagradable fotografía. Está claro que no lo diría pero, no tenía ningún conflicto con tener esa imagen a la vista.

Bueno… **\- Yo realmente no sé… como cambiar esto-** Decía mientras caminaba rumbo a su hogar. Y era esa la excusa usada por el ser más inteligente en ese lugar y que por alguna razón un pequeño aparato le ganaba a su brillante cerebro.

Esa noche era tranquila así que, ¿por qué no caminar hasta su hogar?. La soledad que acompañaba la noche ayudaba un tanto para que los sentimientos de Souichi Tatsumi afloraran, sabía perfectamente con que propósito Morinaga lo había obligado a tener ese aparato pero no quería verse tentado a tener tan libre acercamiento con su ayudante. La tentación de usar todo lo que le había enseñado era muy grande.

En su interior el senpai quería escuchar la voz de su amante, porque eso era, su amante. Pero la timidez seguía siendo un obstáculo para que senpai se sintiera en confianza como para mandar un simple mensaje o una llamada a Morinaga.

Aunque tal vez no tendría porque verse tan necesitado, solo tenía que parecer un mensaje normal como cualquier otro. Además porque tanto drama si solo era Morinaga después todo.

Podría preguntarle cualquier cosa no exactamente dejarse ver como si necesitara saber de él, o que deseaba realmente escuchar su voz.

Estaba decidido… - **Llegando le enviare un mensaje-**

Después de cenar lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador Souichi se acomodo en el sofá aun pensando si debía o no contactar con su loco acosador. Ya que sabía que al ser el primero en dar ese pasó Morinaga como siempre mal interpretaría todo aunque en el fondo sea tal cual piensa el peli azul.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sin más que hacer, Morinaga había terminado de ducharse y estaba listo para irse a la cama y descansar para mañana comenzar su día con todo el ánimo. Pero ese sentimiento de soledad lo perseguía y no había manera de alejarlo. Lo necesitaba, el calor de su senpai, sus labios, su cuerpo, simplemente necesitaba sentirlo… poseerlo y escuchar el sonido de su voz mientras le regala esos gemidos a su oído cuando le besa su cuello, y muerde ligeramente su oreja.

Una vez más la imaginación de Morinaga se hacía presente en su cuerpo. Cada vez que era de recordar a su senpai terminaba igual pero vació por que le faltaba su otra parte para estar completo.

Listo por fin para dejarse vencer por ese día, tomo por última vez su celular y volvía a darle las buenas noches a la imagen de su senpai.

Pero la soledad de la habitación y su necesidad por sentirse lleno de su senpai no le ayudaron para lograr ir a la cama y dormir. No. Esa cama no iba a recibirlo precisamente para eso, su cuerpo y mente estaban comenzando a sentir una corriente que estaba a punto de llevarlo al descontrol total.

Su cuerpo comenzó a pedirle atenciones que hacía tiempo deseaba pero por las circunstancias no había logrado sesear porque su fuente de lujuria no estaba presente, pero claro, Morinaga tenía la mejor de las maneras para hacerse de su senpai aun estando tan lejos. Ahí votado en la cama con toda esa corriente acumulada en su entrepierna Morinaga estaba más que listo para darse un poco de atención por sí mismo cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar, pero su deseo intentaba nublar su mente cuando escucho un nuevo sonido causado por el aparato por lo que debió controlarse y dejar de tocar por sobre su pijama su inquieto miembro que aun no despertaba por completo.

 **-¡Rayos!-** Se molesto por la insistencia de quien se atrevía a interrumpir. Por lo que se medio incorporo en la cama para alcanzar el maldito aparato apagarlo y así poder continuar con lo que dejo en pausa.

 ** _Mensaje_**

 ** _Senpai dice: ¿Estas despierto? No importa ¡Buenas noches!_**

 **-¡Eh! ¿Un mensaje de senpai?** _-_ no lo podía creer. Ahí estaba lo que había estado deseando pero ahora estaba completamente en blanco tenía que responderle pero ¿Qué? ¿De qué forma?

 ** _Morinaga dice: si senpai, aun estoy despierto._**

Respondió el oji verde tratando de reponer la compostura que había estado a punto de perder minutos atrás. Respirando profundo se acomodo una vez más en la cama esperando por una respuesta del senpai.

 **-Vamos senpai di algo…-** sostenía en sus manos aun temblorosas su celular mientras esperaba por una respuesta.

 **Senpai dice: ¡Ah! Bueno ya es tarde seguramente ya ibas a dormir.**

 **Buenas noches Morinaga**

 **-Oh no rayos, yo no puedo dormir ahora. Rápido piensa… -** Morinaga no sabía de qué forma hacerle ver a su amante que eso dicho no era realmente lo que pensaba hacer justo en ese momento.

 **Morinaga dice: No senpai, para nada yo aun no pensaba en dormir.**

 **¿Qué hay de ti también ya iras a dormir?**

 **-¿Que si ya voy a dormir? ¿Me esta corriendo?¿No Quiere hablar?** No muy convencido senpai comienza a tratar de escribir un nuevo mensaje pero…

 **-¡Hum! Senpai porque no respondes. –** se pregunta Morinaga al darse cuenta que su amante no se decide en mandar nada. **– Eres tan tierno Senpai-** Morinaga imagina al oji miel tratando de controlar el nuevo aparato ya que la ultima vez Souichi mantuvo una pelea hasta que logro controlar las nuevas funciones de su teléfono. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su senpai fuera un experto manejando esos aparatos. **-Vamos senpai dime algo no importa qué… te necesito. ¡Por favor!-**

 **Senpai dice: si ya estaba pensando en ir a dormir.**

¿Dormir? Que estaba diciendo el realmente quería saber de sus días en aquel lugar porque cortar el momento.

 **Senpai dice: Tú, ¿Todo bien allá?**

Para el tiempo que había tardado en responder Morinaga esperaba algo un poco más… elaborado, tal vez. Pero que podía esperar de su amorcito tiránico.

Tal vez lo mejor sería ir haciendo plática poco a poco y lograr que senpai se soltara un poco más.

 **Morinaga dice: he tenido mucho trabajo**

 **Pero todo ha estado muy bien.**

 **Morinaga dice: aunque algo aburrido xD**

Para senpai fue imposible pensar de una forma divertida en como su asistente la estaría pasando para decir que su estancia en aquel lugar era aburrida.

 **Morinaga dice: Senpai, y tú qué tal?**

 **Como ha estado todo en el apartamento.**

 **-¿Yo? ¿El apartamento?-** se extraño el mayor.

 **Senpai dice: Normal supongo. Descansa ya debo irme.**

 **Morinaga dice: ¡No! senpai por favor sigue un momento más.**

 **-Ya es muy tarde como para estar mensaje adose a esta. ¿Cuál es su urgencia porque me quede más tiempo?**

 **Senpai dice: Morinaga, lo mejor es que duermas tienes muchas obligaciones como para desvelarte haciendo nada.**

 **Morinaga dice: No senpai, por favor! Hazme un poco de compañía. Platícame algo! :3**

 ** _-¿Qué le platique algo? ¿Qué?-_** _se cuestionaba el Tatsumi_

 _Senpai está escribiendo…_

- **Vamos senpai, se que tienes algo para decirme…-** pedía el peli azul para que su tirano no diera por terminada la conversación.

 **Senpai dice: pues nada fuera de lo ordinario.**

 **Morinaga dice: ¿No ha pasado nada interesante en esta semana que no he estado? o.O**

Insistía el oji verde.

 **-¿Qué rayos quiere que le diga? En el laboratorio todo es igual todos los días…!Idiota!**

 **Senpai dice: Mis asistentes parecen estar adaptándose a mi forma de trabajo.**

Aunque eso no era realmente algo cierto y menos con ese posible riego de volver a cambiar a sus asistentes en los próximos días.

 **-Y eso que tiene de … -** Morinaga comenzaba a quejarse cuando un pensamiento paso por su mente.

 **Morinaga dice: Acaso ¿Tú estás adaptándote también a ellos?**

-Confundido el senpai el senpai responde con la verdad.

 **Senpai dice: Si, creo… Por eso te he dicho que todo ha estado muy tranquilo en el laboratorio.**

 **-Si claro eso como si esos idiotas sirvieran para algo más que para estorbar-** se quejaba el senpai.

Por un momento Morinaga llenaba de incertidumbre su corazón. Ya que en todos esos días él había vivido con la idea de que tal vez su senpai estaría en apuros ya que él no se encontraba a su lado apoyándolo como siempre lo había estado haciendo. Ser ese equipo único que solo ellos dos son capaces de ser. El laboratorio era algo muy importante que lo uniera a su gran amor pero ahora ese sentimiento de ser único para la persona que más ama se sentía perdido.

 **Morinaga dice: Dime senpai… ¿No me has extrañado?**

Ese cambio en la conversación tomo a senpai desprevenido. **-¿Qué con esta pregunta?**

 **Morinaga dice: ¿Senpai me has echado de menos?**

Morinaga está escribiendo…

Sin dejarlo continuar senpai se aventura a ser el siguiente en preguntar.

 **Senpai dice: ¿A que viene esa pregunta?**

Senpai estaba casi seguro y podía adivinar en ese momento el tipo de expresión que ese tipo tendría en su rostro justo en ese momento. **–¿Porque rayos tiene que ser tan sentimental?**

 **Morinaga dice: ¿Acaso no te hago falta?**

 **Morinaga dice: senpai, ¿Ya no me necesitas a tu lado en el laboratorio?**

La tristeza se adueñaba una vez más del tierno corazón de este el chico más amable y amoroso pero al mismo tiempo tan dramático y trágico en muchas ocasiones.

 **Senpai dice: ¿Qué te pasa no te entiendo?**

 **Senpai dice: ¿A qué viene todo eso?**

El senpai se percato de la duda en aquella persona lejana a él; la respuesta en Morinaga era dudosa y eso podía verlo el senpai en cada reinicio al momento de escribir de su chico. **– ¿Que hice esta vez para que este así?** Pensaba el peli largo ya angustiado por estar tan lejos de su Morinaga.

 **Morinaga dice: Senpai creo que es mejor que me vaya. Necesito dormir!**

Ante tal respuesta el Tatsumi se molesto **-¡Ah no! A mí no me dejas con esta duda.-**

 **Senpai dice: ¡Espera Morinaga! dime que te hice... ¿Que dije?**

 **Maldición Morinaga porque eres así.**

 **Odio que siempre te calles lo que sientes.**

Se quejaba Souichi mientras se reacomodaba en su lugar para estar más cómodo en el sillón.

 **Morinaga dice: No puedo decirte, pensaras que es algo tonto y… ¡Lo es!**

 **Realmente es algo sin importancia senpai no me hagas caso.**

 **Por favor créeme no tiene importancia.**

 **Senpai dice: ¡No te soporto! En serio que a veces no se qué hacer contigo.**

 **¡Dímelo! ¡Te lo ordeno!**

Dejando escapar un suspiro y sintiendo un gran temor por la reacción que pueda tener el senpai; Morinaga por fin confesaba aquel que es uno de sus mas grandes temores.

 **Morinaga dice: Senpai, solo pensé que al tener a esos nuevos asistentes y**

 **sentirte a gusto con alguien que es bueno para ti… yo…**

Viendo por donde iba su kohai, no hizo más que hacer un gesto de negación con su cabeza al darse cuenta de cómo Morinaga aun cargaba con ese sentir de abandono. Por lo que enseguida interrumpió al chico.

 **Senpai dice: ¿Crees que ya no te necesito?**

 **¿Acaso crees que yo… o más bien tú crees que yo podría remplazarte?**

 **¿Crees que eres alguien tan fácil de reemplazar?**

Había sido descubierto. Como aceptar ante su senpai esa duda que lo dañaba que lastimaba tanto provocando que toda esa emoción acumulada en su cuerpo hace unos minutos se desvaneciera.

 **Morinaga dice: senpai es que yo…**

-¿! **QUE!?-** Morinaga se sorprendió ante tal respuesta enviada por su senpai. A tal grado que aquel mensaje corto la idea de permitir que sus ojos dejaran salir sus lagrimas. Como era posible que aquel ser tan impulsivo lo lastimara y confundiera tanto.

 **Senpai dice: lo que pasa es que eres un IDIOTA**

 **Senpai dice: ¿Porque siempre sacas ideas tan extremas Morinaga?**

 **¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza aparte de pornografía?**

 **Deberías dejar de ser tan pervertido, ese cerebro tuyo se está dañando todavía más.**

Aquellas palabras sacaban de la oscuridad a Morinaga logrando enmarcar en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa. – **¿!Como puedes ser tan lindo!?**

 **Morinaga dice: Lo siento senpai. Yo no quería agobiarte con algo tan tonto.**

 **Senpai dice: El único tonto aquí eres tú. Realmente crees que…**

¿Cómo decir aquello? ¿Cómo decirle a esa persona que jamás podria ser reemplazado? ¿Cómo aceptarlo sin dejarse en evidencia? ¿Cómo decirle que es tan importante para el que nadie puede reemplazarle?

Senpai está escribiendo…

 **Morinaga dice: Que senpai?**

 **Senpai dice: eres el único que sabe como trabajo así que nunca por eso nunca… yo…**

 **Morinaga dice: ¿Nunca? ¿Senpai…?**

 **Senpai dice: nadie podría reemplazarte.**

Aquello para el corazón de Morinaga fue como una declaración de su senpai. Por lo que ahora con el espíritu renovado con la alegría y felicidad brotando de su ser continuo.

 **Morinaga dice: ¿Lo dices en serio senpai?**

 **-Porque siempre tiene que preguntar tanto! –** tantas emociones lograron desquiciar al Tatsumi.

Por alguna extraña razón su tan siempre bien arreglada cabellera en esos momentos estaba hecha un lio por tanto buscar la calma cada vez que se sentía atrapado.

 **Senpai dice: No, no te sientas tan especial solo por eso.**

 **Morinaga dice: ¡Senpai te amo!**

Como era posible que un solo mensaje de texto lograra enrojecer la cara de senpai. ¡Maldito Morinaga! ¿Por qué?

Morinaga al imaginar la exprecion de su senpai, ese dulce rostro timido, el brillo de de sus lindos ojos miel, ese bailar que le dedica con su mirada timida cuando esta nervioso por su cercanía, el dulce sabor de sus labios. **– ¡Dios lo necesito tanto!**

Había pasado un momento en el que ninguno de los dos comentaba nada. En ocasiones se veía a senpai que algo escribía pero ese algo nunca llegaba a su destinatario. Por lo que Morinaga fue quien rompió con el incomodo silencio.

 **Morinaga dice: ¿Me has extrañado?**

 **Senpai dice: ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?**

 **Morinaga dice: No senpai. Esta vez me refiero a tu cuerpo. ¿No me has extrañado?**

 **¿Tu cuerpo me ha extrañado?**

Tremenda fue la sorpresa ante aquello tan atrevido. Senpai no salía de su estado de shock. ¿Cómo era posible que estando tan lejos pensara en ese tipo de cosas?

 **Senpai dice: ¿Pero que dices? ¿¡Quien va a extrañarte!?**

 **Morinaga dice: ooh senpai ¿De verdad no me extrañas? Porque yo si te he extrañado.**

 **Senpai dice: ¡Claro que es verdad!**

La confusión, el caos en el senpai quedaba al descubierto al ver que sus mensajes siempre eran evitados y nunca enviados a Morinaga.

 **Morinaga dice: Te necesito aquí conmigo. Senpai extraño tanto tocarte.**

 **Senpai dice: Pero que cosas dices.**

 **Morinaga dice: ¿Acaso no te has tocado senpai? En todo este tiempo yo si he pensado en ti, en tu cuerpo senpai.**

 **-¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que este en celo estando tan lejos cuando yo…** ** _-Pero qué diablos que fue eso que estuvo a punto de pasar por mi mente-_** se dijo a el mismo. –¡ **No tranquilo! ¡TÚ no… No!**

 **Senpai dice: No soy un adicto a las perversiones como tú por lo que mi cuerpo no ha necesitado nada.**

 **Morinaga dice: ¿Estás seguro senpai? Acuérdate que yo te enseñe como hacerlo. ¿Lo recuerdas?**

Aquello había sido el límite para ambos. Souichi no soportaba ya más preguntas como esas mientras que Morinaga se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos. Aquella noche en la cual su senpai había sido completamente suyo.

Todo el cuerpo de Morinaga volvía a reaccionar. Sus sentidos volvían percibir lo que hace un par de horas atrás. Su necesidad de poseer a senpai seguía ahí y más ahora después de sentir tan cerca al causante de todas sus fantasías.

Controlarse era algo imposible para Tetsuhiro. Tenía que hacerlo, su miembro se lo pedía. Por lo que con su mano libre comenzó a frotar sobre su pijama una vez más la abultes que se asomaba en su entre pierna. Buscaba con ese suave movimiento que su miembro reviviera las sensaciones que por culpa de sus miedos había perdido.

Debía tocarse, quería sentirlo a él a su amante. Sin soltar el móvil y pensando en la cercanía de su senpai atreves del celular y con ayuda de esa mano que seguía masajeando su pene comenzó a bajarse los pantalones junto con su bóxer de manera rápida y necesitada. Podía sentir la humedad de su miembro mientras su pene iba quedando expuesto y dejándolo totalmente a su merced para ser torturado por su mano y así liberarlo de toda esa carga de deseo que lo hacía comenzar a levantarse.

Las caricias a su aun semi erecto miembro eran suaves y cargadas de éxtasis. Sabia que esos suaves movimientos no serian suficientes por lo que dando ligeros movimientos a la cabeza de su pene puedo notar el liquido pre seminal y así con su mano un tanto húmeda comenzó a darse placer con movimientos aun más rápidos.

Con su mano rodeo todo el pene para comenzar a subir y bajar tirando así de ese pedazo de carne con movimientos que comenzaban a provocarle gemidos de placer. Por momentos usaba saliva para ayudarse a mantener el ritmo de sus manos y hacerlo aun más placentero. Con su mano le daba ligeras sacudidas y comenzaba de nueva cuenta a tirar de él con movimientos sin control.

 **-Y a este ¿que le paso? ¿Acaso se durmió y me dejo aquí esperando? ¡Que tipo! Pero ya se va a enterar-** totalmente molesto Souichi comenzó a escribir para así llamarle la atención a Morinaga por su comportamiento. Más nunca espero aquello…

 **-Diablos necesito esta!-** perdido en el placer que se estaba provocando decidió que lo mejor sería abandonar el móvil en la mesita de noche pero al intentar acércalo y con los temblores que su mano demostraba por la excitación de su cuerpo casi lo deja caer y aduras penas logro sostenerlo. Más nunca se dio cuenta de cómo fue que accidentalmente acciono una función de su celular provocando así aquello…

 **-¿Qué? Creí que ya estaría durmiendo. Bueno asi es mejor ahora podre decirle todo lo que ya había escrito de todas formas. –** fue así como decidió que Morinaga recibiría el regaño de la noche aceptando aquella llamada por lo que tuvo que aclarar su sentido del audio para tratar de comprender aquel extraño silencio.

Y sin dejar hablar a quien había iniciado la llamada el Tatsumi comenzó con su queja **– Oye que te has creido tu para dejarme esperando solo…-**

 **-aaaahhh aahhh ahh**

 **-¡Morinaga! ¿!Hola!?**

 **-Aaahh uhmmm se.. senpai!**

 **-¡Oye Morinaga respondeme!-** Exigia el senpai.

 **-mmm senpa…i te amo!**

 **-¿Oye idiota que estas haciendo?**

 **-¡Oh por dios! Aahhh ahhh te extraño tan…to que jura…ria que… puedo escucharte sen… aaahhh!**

 **-¿Pero de que diablos estas hablando tu marcaste…?**

 **-Aaahhh** \- Sin entender nada el senpai comenzaba a preocuparse por Morinaga.

 **-Tocame… senpai… aahhh**

Souichi al estar en línea trataba de escuchar y comprender todo aquello hasta que se dio cuenta de como su ayudante se encontraba completamente agitado.

Morinaga seguía perdido en el placer y más ahora que tenia libre sus dos manos. Manos con las que enseguida comenzó a manipular sus testículos dándoles apretones y tirando de estos a la vez que hacía lo mismo con su miembro.

Con las piernas ya ligeramente abiertas comenzó a jalar de su eje con mayor intensidad. El orgasmo se sentía próximo por lo que era imposible calmar su agitada respiración mientras que entre cada suspiro y gemido el tierno chico llamaba a su querido amante. Lo traia a su mente y por mas extraño que le parecia era capas de sentirlo tan cerca.

Con unos movimientos rápido de sus dedos juguetones rozo ligeramente dándole carisias suaves a su entrada mientras que con un par de tirones más todo su cuerpo fue invadido por un increíble hormigueo que lo llevaba directo al cielo. Fue capaz de sentir su cuerpo contraerse para sentir como dispara su esencia sobre su cuerpo desnudo cosa que le trajo al fin paz y satisfacion.

Su cara mostraba una sonrisa boba- **Senpai te amo y te necesito. Ya quiero verte para hacerte el amor. –** balbuceaba aun sin darse cuenta de…

 **-Morinaga bastardo, ¿Como te atrevez a llamar para que escuche tus momentos sucios? ¡!Pervertido!-**

 **-¿Que?-** se espanto al voltar y buscar al dueño de aquella voz hasta que se encontró con su móvil mal puesto sobre aquella mesita. Aun sucio y con la evidencia en sus manos Tetsuhiro tomo su teléfono…

 **\- ¿Senpai? -** Rogaba por que aquello no fuera real.

 **-¡Maldito gusano! ¿Cómo te atrevez…?-**

 **-Espera senpai yo nunca… no fui mi… no senpai yo no quería que tu…-** miedo, por supuesto que era miedo lo que estaba sientiendo. Sabia perfectamente que esto tendría consecuencias una vez que volviera a Nagoya y por primera vez en esos días deseaba que ese viaje se alargara un poco más. Mientras Morinaga rogaba por el perdón nunca se dio cuenta de que aquel ser tan tirano jamás dio por terminada aquella llamada perversa antes de ser descubierto.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-¡Maldito sinvergüenza! Cuando lo vea lo golpeare hasta matarlo. Atreverse a pregunatreme eso…**

Minutos antes.

 **-¿Senpai te gusto? Sabes yo podría…**

 **-Morinaga sucio como crees que a mi podría gustarme escuchar tus guarradas?**

 **-Pero senpai es de lo más normal que un hombre se toque y más aun que lo haga pensando en la persona que ama. Asi como yo lo hice pensando en…**

 **\- tu tu tu tu-**

Senpai por fin había dado fin a la llamada jurando que no volveria a mantener contacto con aquel loco. Aunque su mayor problema en ese momento era algo molesto y embarazoso. Como rayos se iba a des hacer de aquella molesta elevación que se hacia más que presente en su entre pierna.

 **-¡!Maldición, Nooo!**

 **FIN xDDDD**

* * *

 **Nekitos espero que disfrutaran de esta cortisima hisotria creo que lo mio son los oneshot pero bueno tengo que terminar las otros dos fics. Yo se que puedo y tendran fin un dia de estos. Mientras fue todo por este día. Dejenme su comentario para saber que onda como me fue si le ponen palomita y un horrible tache xD**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
